


Four Times Archie and Jughead Comforted Each Other + One Time They Didn't Need To

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Family Drama, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ik it's usually 5+1 but i couldn't be assed, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Statutory Rape, csa mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Some short drabbles about the two comforting one another





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts).



> Hi so I've never wrote Jarchie (platonic or whatever before) so pls be lenient (I still haven't been able to grasp Juggie's character yet). Also, I'm not Ace or Aro (I am LGBT) so if I've made any errors, feel free to correct me.

1.

 

The first time the two wayward boys found solace in one another was a surprisingly early time, when they were both eleven.  Jughead turned up at Archie’s window at three o’clock in the morning, a sad desperation in his eyes as he looked in on his best friend.

 

Archie groggily got his feet and helped his friend in, backing off instantly when he froze.

 

“Juggie?” he began, studying his friend, “What’s wrong?”

 

Jughead whimpered, “I can’t go back there.”

 

“What happened?” Archie said, sitting on the bed and gesturing for Jughead to join him.

 

Jughead sat down and sniffled, “They’re fighting again.  M-My parents.”   
  


“I’m so sorry.” Archie rubbed his friend’s back, “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Jughead rested his head on his friend’s shoulder, “It sounds cliched, but can you just hold on to me?”

 

Archie nodded, then wrapped his arms around the other’s torso.

 

***

 

2.

 

The second time they really comforted each other was when they were thirteen.  They were sitting on Archie’s bed doing homework when Jughead suddenly spoke.

 

“Arch?  Can I tell you something?” he asked

 

“Mm hm.” Archie replied.

 

Jughead sat up, “Lately… well.  I’ve been questioning things.  Myself.”

 

“What do you mean?” Archie asked, confused.

 

Jughead answered shakily, “I’m not… normal.  I think there’s something, uh, something wrong.  I don’t feel like other boys are supposed to.” at the increasing confusion on Archie’s face, he elaborated, “I mean, like… I’m not attracted to any girls.  Like, at all.  Or guys, or anyone, really.” he looked down, “You probably think I’m really stupid.”   
  


“Hey, no.” Archie reached out and squeezed his hand, “I’d never think that.” he grabbed his laptop, “Let’s search this up, you’re probably not alone.”   
  


Archie frantically typed ‘not feeling romantic or sexual attraction’ and scrolled down the results, seeing that the words ‘asexual’ and ‘aromantic’ were frequently mentioned.

 

He typed in those words next and clicked on a website, letting Jughead read through it, his look of shame being replaced by a slight smile.

 

“See?” Archie soothed, “There’s nothing wrong with you.  You’re just a bit different.  And so am I.”

 

Jughead looked at his friend confusedly.

 

“I’m bisexual.” Archie confessed.

 

The dark haired boy replied simply, “Cool.”

 

***

 

3.

 

The third time that one of the boys needed comforting was later on that year, when Archie’s parents divorced.

 

Archie was, to say the least, devastated.  It was as if his entire world had come crumbling down, and Jughead felt like it was his duty as a friend to attempt to make him smile again.

 

“You wanna come to Pop’s and get some milkshakes?” he asked, gauging his friend’s reaction and frowning at the lack of change.

 

Archie mumbled, “I don’t really feel up to it.  Sorry, Jug.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

It really wasn’t.

 

It devastated Jughead to see his best friend so upset, and he wanted to take his pain but knew he couldn’t.

 

He got up to leave, but found Archie lightly grabbing his hand, and when he turned back to face him, the other boy’s eyes were filled with tears.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” he pleaded.

 

Jughead nodded, then sat beside his old friend, pulling him into a close, warm hug and allowing him to gently cry against his shoulder.

 

***

 

4.

 

The next time the boys comforted each other was two years later, when everything had changed.  Grundy had ruined everything, their friendship, Archie’s mental state, everything.

 

It took Jughead a couple of days to work up the courage to go and see Archie, knowing he’d probably want to be with his dad for the time being.

 

As soon as the door opened, Fred Andrews tugged Jughead into a hug, his scruffy beard pressing against his forehead.  At first, the teenager stiffened; he was not used to so much physical affection, not recently anyway.  After a couple of awkward seconds, however, he relaxed.

 

When Fred pulled away, Jughead was finally able to get a good look at him; his eyes had dark bags under them, as if he hadn’t slept in days, and to be honest, Jughead didn’t blame him.

 

“How…” Jughead had to clear his throat to stop the lump forming, “How is he?”

 

Fred sighed and shook his head, “Not good.  It’s finally hitting him what that woman did to him, but it’s left him traumatised.  I don’t know what to do.  I’m scared he’s going to hurt himself.”   
  


“Arch wouldn’t--” Jughead broke off, remembering he didn’t know his once best friend as he once had, and that so much had changed.

 

Fred then said, “Last night, he, uh, he told me…” his eyes welled with tears, something Jughead hadn’t ever seen before, “He told me he had been thinking about taking his life.”   
  


Those words hit like a bullet to the gut, and Jughead was half sure he actually choked, but Fred didn’t seem to react.

 

He resumed, his tone filled with despair, “He won’t go to therapy… h-he’s scared.”

 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Jughead offered.

 

Fred sniffled, then nodded, “Thanks, Jug.”

 

Jughead headed up the stairs and into Archie’s room, not even bothering to knock as he entered.  Archie’s body came into his line of sight, a pathetic heap on the bed, his red hair hidden by a blue hoodie as he hid mostly under the covers.  The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, giving the room an eerie sort of darkness.

 

Jughead walked over and sat on the bed, and when Archie didn’t react, he spoke, “You know, I have this pal.  Complete idiot at times, never listens.” Archie’s shaking breath was worrying, “But he also has this really irritating habit of blaming stuff on himself.”

 

“It’s my fault.” Archie mumbled, his voice choked, “I should’ve broke it off.  I should have told someone.”   
  


Jughead asked, “But she told you not to tell anyone, didn’t she?  She manipulated you.  She violated you.”

 

Archie didn’t reply, simply released a soft sob.

 

“Look, I know we’ve had our issues lately, but you’re still my best friend, man.” Jughead’s voice was gentle, as if he was scared he could kill Archie with his words, “But trust me, this, all of this, isn’t your fault.  She’s an adult.  You’re a kid.”   
  


Archie sat up and practically threw himself into Jughead’s arms, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.  Jughead initially froze up in surprise, then hugged back.

 

“I’m here, man.” Jughead encouraged, “And if you decide to go to therapy, I’ll be right there with you.  I promise.”   
  


Archie nodded, allowing himself a moment of reprieve from the pain.

  
  


***

 

+1

 

The time neither one of them needed to be comforted was after Jughead moved in with Archie.  It was a night where they were curled up on the sofa, watching old movies and laughing.

  
“This is totally awesome.” Archie remarked as he watched the various explosions upon the screen.

 

Jughead agreed with his own brand of sarcasm, “And you are  _ so totally eloquent,  _ as usual.”   
  


“Eloquent.  Big word.” Archie nudged his best friend, “So I guess your book’s coming along great.”   
  


Jughead rolled his eyes,  _ “Oh, shut up!” _ then he chucked popcorn at Archie, which led to a giggling mess of a food fight between the two boys.

 

And there, for one moment, they felt like everything was going to be okay, like there was no murder, no horrors, no darkness plaguing them.  For one moment, they were allowed peace.

  
When Fred returned a couple of hours later and found the two slumbering on his sofa, he smiled, then draped his jacket over them.  He ruffled his son's hair before heading off to bed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Reviews etc are loved!!!


End file.
